gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Abashiri Family:OAV 2
The second OVA of Abashiri Family. It was released in 1992 in Japan and in 199? on VHS by ADV films (sub only). Its title translates to Jigoku! Paradice School Summary Opening Act After a brief recap, the Bank President comes on to Kikunosuke Abashiri saying "women should be kept on a pedestal and naked". They kung fu fight and her clothes get mostly ripped off(she still has her b00b bindings and shorts). She gets bashful with him able to see that she's got t1tz (plus him getting aroused). He gets a few hits and catches her by her arms. As he starts taking off her bust binders, Naojiro Abashiri tries to intervene but Daemon Abashiri stops him, knowing the bank guy is already dead. Since she was forced to live like a boy, her repressed female heart will spring out and her Abashiri Chick Ki will be unleashed (so its like going ssj2?). Kikunosuke don't like guys finding her hot(so your a les bi an. no won der you get pret ty h0r nee a round me... just kid ding!!(If you saw La Blue Girl you'd get it)) and she counter attacks/dominates him. She then uses her 8 gods attack and kids him in 1 hit. Daemon sez its time to book it and Kichiza Abashiri busts his cloth. The fam walks out to kung fu music. After some battle with the troops they get by them by throwing cash and the troops start killing eachother. Back at home The next DAY(I think? Maybe? Its not really explained. Its just... later.) Daemon is setting up flowers and calls his kids for breakfast. But Goemon Abashiri is peeping on Kikunosuke as she gets dressed(thats your sister you sick-oh! you wanna INBREED?! well... its actually got some benefits... want proof? in pokemon if you breed one with good moves/natures/stats. then breed it with its rent it needs the most from, it improves your chances of getting a good one. besides, its natural most animals inbreed, but only humans practice inbred-phobia. don't be ashamed of being inbred. lets celebrate our inbred pride!! after all, the inbred are just... BORN DAT WAY!!) and is bummed shes covering up her b00bage. She exposes him and her other 2 bro's who were watching her (despite the latter 2 being under a blanket). Goemon offers her lingerie and has some under his clothes(sick-oh!) he also calculates her bust as being a 70cm A cup, which shows he has much experience with womans cups(although I personally like really huge h00terz!! eiken 4eveer!!). She slugs him saying she never wants to wear girly undies. Goemon suggests sexy swimwear and her bros suggest other things she don't want. Daemon busts in whining about how they're peeping on her when he hasn't done that yet. After breakfast, he asks his kids how to get cash. They reply with illegal methods. Esp Kichiza who wants to kill people instead of just jacking it like the other 3. Daemon sez people used to work hard to get cash and to do normal work they need an edumacation. wait, why is naojiro eating breakfast? hes a freekin robot! Is it for his human brain? Robocop only needed babyfood. and he was like 30% flesh! So Daemon wants Kikunosuke to learn how to be a proper woman from a school(although school is usually where people get corrupted by their deviant peers). She don't wanna but Daemon has already enrolled her under the name Reiko Shiratori since her true name would attract attention and is not girly enough. She thinks cuz she killed 160 people by age 16 that her hands are too stained with blood to be a real girl. Daemon comforts her saying it was self defense and not her fault. She goes upstairs all disgruntled as daemon's sons whine about the girl being treated better than them. He tells em that they will do fine but She's different. After a flashback of her mom worrying about Kikunosuke's future. Kikunosuke trys on the uniform and says she can try playing the high school girl. Then fids a hidden mic and Daemon busts in saying "if an abashiri sez it once, they gotta do it!" He holds her at swordpoint and pulls a gun on her and she agrees to do so. He gets all weepy saying now he can meet his 3rd wife in heaven (him going to heaven? as my black friends usually say; MY A55!!) and he can tell her that her kiku grew up to be a pretty girl like her. He then flips up her skirt and everyone sees her undies. She beats on him but he explains it was a test to see if she had any girl left in her. C'mon give us a try! John Wayne Gacy Jr High At night Kikunosuke goes to the Paradise School and Danjuro Namakubi and the vice principle overlook her lightly filled in forms cuz they got paid off. Kikunosuke comments that she smells blood on Danjuro but he has the VP take her to her cell/dorm. Meanwhile, the Abashiri guys are gettin drunk(even Kichiza who's like in grade school) and Goemon laments over not seeing his hot sister for 3 years. Daemon sez he can let Goemon marry her but was just joking(or was he??!!) At school they are behind bars to keep em safe. In the teachers lounge they drink and lust after the students. Kikunosuke meets her roommate/future gf Yukiko Shirane, who was surprised that kiku is a chick since she introduced herself like a dude(this babe ruth babe is a dude! dude!). Then some kid gets the guillotine. Kikunosuke senses it and is freaked out but yukiko is having viet nam issues. The next day theres a meeting and everyone has to show. Yukiko tries to gert kikunosuke to go but she just stays in bed. Chidoro the teacher asks if everyones there but its reported shratori aint. He sez yukiko is either gonna be beaten or b0ned but Kikunosuke comes in to save her(just like in Kekko Kamen but shes wearing more). After talking smack, they get ready to kung fu fight but the ep ends. Changes From the Manga In the manga... * This story arc begins with the guy getting the guillotine. * The school uniform is classic prison stripes *The school is on an island * Kikunosuke gets beat up upon arriving. * Chidoro confronts Yukiko in the hall carrying Kikunosuke* Cameos None. WTF man. The 1st didnt have any either. Category:Abashiri Family Category:OVA Episodes